zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ancient Sages
Wasn't Rauru said to be one of the Ancient Sages? Pardon me if this is a n00bish question. Dewback rancher 21:46, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :He was not; though he was a sage, he was awakened. See Sages.--Naftaliash827 ::Coulda sworn he referred to himself as one of a group of ancient sages... maybe not the same group, though. Ah, well. Time to break out OoT and check. Dewback rancher 00:40, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::Here's the quote- I KNEW I recalled something like that: "I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages... Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm... This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light... The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword--the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time--was the final key to the Sacred Realm." :::Note the pertinent section at the beginning. What should we make of THAT? Dewback rancher 20:25, 11 November 2007 (UTC) We should also add that one of them is reincarnated as Kaepora. Solar flute 03:33, 24 June 2008 (UTC) according to the poll the most popular theory is that it's Rauru, the second most popular is that its Spirit, and then a three way tie between wind, earth, and forest. If Rauru was Kaepora, wouldm't kaepora believe in the hero of time? Solar flute 04:33, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Ganondorf didn't stab the Sage of Water, he punched him hard enough to make him disintegrate. Why don't we just say he killed the Sage? Diachronos (talk) 00:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) All the sages? According to "The legend of Zelda ALttP" The seven Maidens were decendents of the seven sages yes however the Seven sages from the OoT are both Male and Female (Mostly Female)how are they related (Are they further desendants? Ancestors? if so then wouldn't this interfear with the time line?) :It's a stupid retcon Nintendo made to make some connection between the two games. The original SNES localization is still the canonical one, in which they are referred to as Seven Wise Men, not sages. It might be that the Seven Wise Men somehow inspired the creation of the Seven Sages, but as far as canon is concerned, they should be considered separate groups. Of course, it could be another case of timeline FUBAR on Nintendo's part. --AuronKaizer ' 10:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you have a source for that? While I'll gladly admit that tossing out the Palace of the Four Sword makes things much simpler for me, I'm loath to simply declare something non-canon. :::The English SNES localization is not canon, at least not over the GBA one. It's well known that the American localization team mistranslated several things from the original Japanese version and even made some stuff up. The GBA version is the much more accurate translation. In the Japanese version there is no distinction between the sages and the wise men, they are considered one group. As for the question I thought the game made it clear that the maidens were distant descendents of the sages.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 13:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Sage of Water Isn't that the Sage of Water, that Ganondorf killed? I thought the artwork had the Sage of Water and that sword Ganondorf took.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, should I put up the Water Sage to the members section, but say that that one is also deceased? Like this: Sage of Fire Sage of Forest Sage of Light Sage of Shadow Sage of Spirit Sage of Water(Deceased) --Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) That should be alright, makes it easier to trace which one died. I was wondering however if this ment that Ruto is dead as she was the sage of Water in OoT, but this page is confusing me whether the OoT sages and the Twilight Princess sages are the same. Clean Up This page is a mess. We need to decide exactly what it's talking about. The theory section takes up most of the page and most of it talks about the Ocarina of Time sages. So what should be done. The Twilight Princess sages are the most prominent sages referred to as ancient sages but ancient sages are mentioned in Ocarina of Time. Auru also mentions they served the royal family as tutors at one point which should be integrated but I'm not sure how. Anyway the main topic is should we split this into a recurring group mentioning the Ocarina of Time Ancient Sages or just remove all the other info and focus it on the Twilight Princess Characters? Oni Link 20:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Seems there is enough info there to turn the page into a recurring group page with an Ocarina of Time section and a Twilight Princess section. I think that whole theory section can be removed there doesn't seem to be anything worth noting there that cant be briefly mentioned in an Ocarina of Time section Oni Link 16:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) The other? :I think the "Ancient Sages" are just Sages, just like from any other group of Sages, the distinction being that they are very old. Rauru is simply one of the seven sages who happens to still be alive from the generation of sages who constructed the Temple of Time. Maybe those sages were the originals, and are later referred to as "Ancient Sages". Anyway, there probably aren't any other "Ancient" Sages anymore, they probably all died of old age, leaving their successors; the remaining six sages whom Link awakens in OoT. Of the seven in OoT, Rauru is the only one old enough to be considered an "Ancient Sage". That's my two cents anyway.--Fierce Deku (talk) 23:10, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Adult link timeline What happened to them in the Adult Link timeline of OoT? Rauru says he is an ancient sage, and seems to consider the six sages Link 'creates' different. Is it safe to assume Ganondorf slew them all apart from Rauru when Link opened the gate to the sacred realm? Thanks. I've read the discussion and it seems noone can come to anything concrete about this. It's always bothered me. :Really, we have no idea what's going on for sure. Some people say the TP sages are the manifestation of the generic sage power itself which inhabits people like Saria/Medli/etc. when they become sages. Some people say they're the ghosts or just the normal forms of the "Ancient Sages" from long ago. I doubt though that there are more than one set of sages at a time. We see the mantle of the Seven Sages being taken up by various people, and there will presumably never be more than seven. So most likely in the Adult Timeline, the sages we see in TP either: A) Are the power which entered the Sages Link awakens, or B) The TP sages are an earlier generation of sages, who are ghosts or something by the time of OoT, and cease to be true Sages when the new ones who Link awakens take on that role/power. Does that help any?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that's some better ideas. Thanks a lot! Where are they in Ocarina of time? When Link (The Hero of Time) is awakened 7 years later, Rauru is the only Ancient Sage left, so Link must awaken the other ones. Then he awakens the other sages in the Adult Timeline, and they continue to be sages, as seen in the Wind Waker. Twilight Princess is in the child timeline, so they were never awakened. So who are those sages? Maybe a person is born destined to be a sage, and even without Ganondorf's attack, the same set of sages from Ocarina of time were awakened as sages some time later. Sandubadear (talk) 23:49, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Also, Twilight Princess is like 1000 years after Ocarina of time, this is time enough for them to be considered "ancient" Sandubadear (talk) 23:52, September 5, 2013 (UTC)